Reconfigurable furniture is disclosed and, more particularly, reconfigurable furniture having a substantially two-dimensional (2-D) configuration for storage and a plurality of three-dimensional (3-D) configurations for use. Reconfigurable pieces of furniture are well known to the art as economy and innovation has motivated designers to produce furniture patterns that can be configured into two or more different pieces of furniture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,846 to Luttio, U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,695 to Ashworth, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,908 to Jewell disclose convertible pieces that, in a first configuration, become ottomans, hassocks, and foot stools, respectively, while, in a second configuration, become chairs. Disadvantageously, the configurations are 3-D making storage more difficult. U.S Pat. No. 7,261,377 to Ehud partially resolves this storage shortcoming by making the multi-functional furniture pieces stackable. However, storage and use are both 3-D. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multi-function furniture piece that has a substantially 2-D configuration that facilitates storage of the thin, flat patterns.
Folding or collapsible tables and chairs, that had a 2-D configuration for storage are also known to the art. For example, the “prop chair”, the “clip clap”, and a “hanging chair” are embodiments of a piece of 3-D furniture that can be reconfigured as a relatively flat, 2-D pattern for easier storage, e.g., by hanging on a wall. These pieces, however, are not multi-functional, which is to say that the 2-D pattern is limited to a single 3-D form that is either a chair or a table but not both. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multi-function, reconfigurable furniture piece that has a substantially 2-D configuration to facilitate storage when not being used and multi-functional 3-D configurations for multiple uses.